


The Aftermath

by themitamlads



Series: Secrecy is Key [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sequel, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themitamlads/pseuds/themitamlads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry told Louis he would find him after The Bachelorette, and unfortunately, he didn't. Instead, he won the competition and is now supposed to be marrying Valerie Johnson. That is, until fate brings Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson together again. Sequel to The Bachelorette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> hereeee is the sequel to the bachelorette ! i hope y'all enjoy it. thank you for all the love on the first part! i hope y'all like this one just as much :) x

** One year later **

_Unhappy_. That was one of the many depressing words that described Harry's life right now. Actually, his life has been that way ever since _The Bachelorette_ , that stupid fucking show, ended.

Unfortunately he had won, he made it all the way to the final two guys and Valerie had chosen him to be her husband. Of course, Harry proposed, there wasn't anything he could do about it. Now that he thought about it, maybe he could've told her he didn't want to marry her, but he didn't want to look like the biggest dick in the world on television.

"Harry, darling, we have to do this interview. Can you at least act like you're happy with me? Just for the camera?" Valerie pleaded. Wow, she actually had to beg for Harry to _act_ happy. I suppose he could do that.

Harry let out a long sigh as they strapped the tiny microphone to his floral top. He really wasn't in the mood to go out and act like he was in love with this girl that he called his soon-to-be wife. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good," she responded with cheer in her voice, it made Harry want to throw up. "Maybe later I can give you a reward," Valerie added, pressing her lips to Harry's smooth cheek.

Harry sighed once more, just because he wanted to. Sex was supposed to be fun and pleasurable, sex was one of Harry's favorite hobbies - but not with Valerie. God, she was the worst. Maybe it was the fact that she was too loud, even when Harry wasn't doing much, she'd scream at the top of her lungs. Whenever they had finished Harry was left wondering if he had any of his hearing left.

"Sixty seconds to show time!" One of the backstage people had yelled out, making everyone run around to their places. "Valerie, Harry, go ahead and go sit on that couch that's on the stage."

When they both walked out onto the stage, the crowd went wild. It was a strange feeling. Harry couldn't help but glance out and take a glimpse at all the faces. He noticed that all the other competitors from the show were seated in the first few rows, each of them wearing fancy tuxes.

But it was when Harry caught a glimpse of a familiar face - so familiar he stopped dead in his tracks and had to do a double take. It was _Louis_. That familiar fringe, those blue eyes that could be spotted from miles away, that tiny, curvy  figure that Harry loved so much... he was here. Louis was actually here, not even a yard away from Harry.

And _of course_ Louis was here, Harry thought, they had invited all the competitors to come back. Harry couldn't believe it, he looked so good even a year after they were filming the show. Harry thought he looked good back then, but god, he looked amazing now.

"Hello, earth to Harry! Sit down," Valerie said, a tone of annoyance in her voice. She must've noticed too.

Harry didn't want to, but he sat down next to her. She immediately looped her arm with Harry's, pressing her body close to his and _gross_ , her perfume made Harry sick. She was too close and Harry just wanted to push her off, which he probably would have if they weren't being filmed right now.

"Mr. Styles," the interviewer, Harry remembered his name was Jason, said, "And future Mrs. Styles... thank you for joining me. How are the both of you doing? Tell me about your lives since the TV show."

 _Bad_ , Harry thought. "We're great," Harry said instead.

"Just great?" Jason asked, earning a laugh from the audience. "C'mon, fill me in!"

"We're doing just great, we're both so happy. Honestly, we're such a perfect match," Valerie said, all of it was false. "I'm so glad we're getting married," she added after a pause.

The whole audience let out their "oo's and awe's" making Harry want to get up and run off the stage. He couldn't handle this, not for another hour, hell no.

"Harry, what is it that you like so much about Valerie? Other than the fact that she's drop dead gorgeous, I mean," Jason said with a smile.

Harry didn't like anything about her. She was a complete bitch to live with and-

"I really just... love her personality. She's a lot of fun to... uh... be around," Harry said slowly, playing with his lips as he spoke. _God_ , he was bad at this. "She's, um, the best thing that's ever happened to me." Hey, that sounded like the right thing to say.

The audience began clapping after Harry said that, so he must've said something right. Harry couldn't help but glance over at Louis, there wasn't a smile on his face. His head was tilted down, looking down into his lap as he listened to Harry's fake words that he thought were true. Oh, if only he knew.

"Well, we're all very happy for you two. You both seem very happy together," Jason said.

Valerie smiled and grabbed onto Harry's hand, intertwining their fingers together. "We're very, very happy. Thank you."

Harry wondered if she could feel the sweat in his palm. "We are indeed," he added.

"That's great. We're gonna take a commercial break now, we'll be back right after this!" Jason said into the camera.

After he announced there was a commercial break, Harry took the opportunity to jump up from his seat and run backstage as quick as he could. He needed a bathroom. Now.

He bolted around each person that stood in his way until he reached the bathroom. He locked the door and let out a groan as he grabbed onto the sink, squeezing it with all his might. He needed to get out of this place. Out of this relationship.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Someone's in here," Harry mumbled out, hoping they heard him.

Another knock.

Harry groaned and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it forcefully, "I said, someone's in -"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the smaller man that was standing in front of him. He was wearing a black suit, which seemed to have some sort of sparkly speckles on it. It was rather endearing. Harry would rather see it lying on the ground in a pile of disregarded clothes.

"I'm - I - oh my god," Harry murmured, " _Louis_."

Louis smiled, somewhat. Harry could tell it wasn't a real smile. "I just- I wanted to let you know that I'm happy for you. Wanted to let you know that I'm, uh, glad that you're doing well with... _her_."

The way he said her, the way Louis worded his sentence, it made Harry feel like he had been stabbed with a thousand knives. He just wanted to pick Louis up, cuddle him close and say something along the lines of: _no, Lou, I can't stand her at all. You're really the one I wanna be with, I love you so much._

"Anyway, guess I better be getting back to my seat before they notice I snuck backstage," Louis said with a chuckle, "It was nice seeing you Harry."

Before Harry could say anything, before he could reach out and just _touch_ , Louis was gone.

~

The rest of the interview went by in a blur. Harry wasn't paying much attention, all he could focus on was what Louis had said to him backstage.

 _"I'm, uh, glad that you're doing well with... her."_ He had said, his voice was soft and low, just the way Harry had remembered it to be. But this time, there was sadness in his voice.

"We don't have to stay at the after party for too long, babe, I just wanna catch up with some old friends. Sound good?" Valerie said, they were currently walking into a club where the after party was being held.

Harry slumped his shoulders and nodded, he really didn't care. Honestly, drinking sounded really nice right about now.

"I'll find you in a little while, or you can come find me, alright baby?" Valerie said as she brought Harry close and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Harry nodded and gave her hip a squeeze, encouraging her to go. She walked off, swaying her hips and glancing behind her shoulder at Harry to give him a wink. He really wasn't in the mood for it.

When Harry walked over to the bar, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he saw none other than Louis sitting there, drinking away his sorrows just like Harry was about to. "Mind if I take a seat?" Harry asked, but he was already sitting down next to him.

Louis chuckled, downing the rest of his unknown drink, "I guess not. I didn't expect you to come to this."

"Valerie wanted to see some old friends," Harry mumbled, although he wanted to say, _I'm glad I came because now I'm sat next to you._

As Louis ordered another drink, Harry noticed that he ordered two. When the drinks were made, the bartender passed the both of them to Louis and Louis slid the extra one down to Harry.

Harry crinkled up his eyebrows as he inspected it, "What is it?"

Louis shook his head as he took a sip, "Don't worry about it. Just drink. It's good, promise."

Which of course, Harry took Louis' word for it. When was he not gonna listen to Louis? And, the unknown drink happened to be really good.

"Why are you doing this, Harry?" Louis asked, turning head to look at Harry.

Harry let out a long sigh. "I wish I knew, Lou," Was all he could reply, "I wish I knew."

"You fucking said you were gonna find me. I fucking waited for you, you know," Louis suddenly spit out, "I waited everyday for you to show up on my doorstep with flowers, I waited for our happy ending. But god, I'm stupid- cause this isn't a fucking movie."

"We still could have a happy ending, Lou," Harry whispered, reaching out to touch Louis' hand. Louis pulled away quickly.

"No, Harry, we can't," Louis said through bitter laughs, "don't you get it? You're getting married. To the 'love of your life'."

Harry grimaced at the words. "No, Louis, she's not the love of my life. God, don't _you_ get it?"

Louis rolled his eyes and slammed his drink on the table. "I guess I don't get it, Harry. I guess I was stupid for thinking you would actually come back for me."

"You're not stupid, Lou," Harry whispered, "never stupid."

Louis softened at Harry's words. Harry wanted to be closer to him, wanted to grab him and hug him and tell him that everything was going to work out for them.

"I should probably get going."

Those were the words Harry really did not want to hear. "No, Lou, please- you can't- please don't keep running from me. Sit down, please, fuck- I just wanna talk to you, please. I'm not asking much."

Louis remained in his seat, but gave Harry a puzzled look. "I'm not running from you. You're the one with a fucking fiancé for crying out loud."

Harry sighed, why did this have to be so complicated. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna call it off with her. I can't marry her, I wasn't even going to. She makes me so unhappy."

Louis looked up at Harry then, his face softening up once more. "Yeah?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, Lou. I've been trying to tell you that this whole time, but I didn't know how to. Like- backstage, I couldn't. You caught me off guard, I was just so.. surprised to see you there. I really had no fucking idea what to say to you."

Louis finally smiled, a real, genuine smile. The smile that Harry loved so very much. "Well, I'm really happy to hear that Harry but," _ugh, always a but_ , "you're gonna have to break up with her before you and I become... anything."

Harry nodded, "I will. I'm gonna do it soon, like, within the next few days. Maybe even tonight."

"No, not tonight," Louis argued, "that'd cause so much shit."

"It's gonna cause shit anyway, Lou," Harry said, slumping his shoulders. "She's gonna, fuck," Harry breathed out and closed his eyes, "she knows I'm unhappy... but I don't think she knows I wanna break up, so that's like- gonna kill her."

Harry felt a small hand on his bicep, rubbing it slowly up and down. Just Louis touching him made him feel like he was on top of the world, it felt so right. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Louis, he looked so angelic.

"It's all gonna be okay, H," Louis whispered, leaning close to press a kiss to Harry's cheek. "I've missed you so much, you know."

Harry couldn't help but smile big at that, knowing Louis had missed him and actually thought about him for months made Harry unbelievably happy. "I've missed you too, Lou," he breathed out, pressing a kiss against the top of Louis' head. "Really wanna kiss you," Harry added.

Louis shook his head quickly and giggled, "You can't, there's too many people around. Plus, your fiancé is somewhere around here."

"Sadly," Harry said with a sigh, "I'm just really happy I ran into you again -"

And if Harry thought his night was getting better, well, he definitely thought wrong.

"Oh, Harry! Were you telling Louis about how lovely our wedding is going to be?" Valerie asked as she plopped down onto Harry's lap, wrapping her dainty arms around his neck.

Harry breathed out but nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I- yeah, I was telling him about... how wonderful this year has been with you," Harry said, trying to keep a smile on his face.

Valerie's smile widened, her lips finding Harry's immediately. Harry knew she was doing this all on purpose, she was just showing off to Louis and basically rubbing it in his face that Harry was hers and only hers. It made Harry want to cry, he didn't even want to know what Louis' face looked like. He was probably so, so uncomfortable.

When Harry finally broke apart from the kiss, Valerie stood up and fixed her dress. "I'm gonna go say goodbye to everyone and then we can leave so I can give you that reward that we talked about earlier," she said with a wink before walking off. _Ugh_.

"Well," Louis said as he stood up, "that was... wow."

Harry sighed and rubbed his entire face with his hand before standing up as well. "Look, Lou, I know. It's bad, okay?"

"No shit," Louis said, clearly annoyed. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you didn't fucking lie to her face. You realize she thinks that you're in love with her, right?"

Harry sighed, because _yeah_ , Louis was definitely right. When was he ever wrong? "Yeah, I'm aware," Harry responded.

Louis shook his head and glanced around before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling out a pen. It took Harry a minute to realize what he was doing, but he then realized he was scribbling down his number onto Harry's hand. Yeah, that might come in handy.

"Just... text me, or call me, whenever you want. I'm always free to chat," Louis said, "I'll see you around, Harry."

Before Harry could hug him or kiss him, or even give him a friendly handshake, Louis slipped out the door and was out of Harry's sight.

All Harry could do was hope he wouldn't slip out of his life ever again.

~

The next morning Valerie was being extra annoying. Well, she's always annoying, but she was being rather extra today.

"So I was thinking the theme for our wedding could be like... country kind of? We could go to an old barn or something. That'd be cute, right?" She asked.

The thought made Harry want to dig himself a grave and bury himself alive.

"And then the colors could be like... neutral colors. That'd look best, I think," she added.

And that was it. Harry cracked.

"I don't want to marry you, okay?! I can't fucking stand being with you! We're not the same person, in fact, we're nothing alike, you make me wanna pull my hair out, and- and you scream during sex even if I'm just fingering you! Shit, why do you do that? It's not like we're filming a weird porno," Harry yelled, shit he was letting everything out at once, "and you know what? You make me unhappy 24/7 and I can't stand the thought of being with you. The best year has made me realize that you don't need to sign up for some TV show to fall in love- no matter how fucking desperate you are!"

The room fell to complete silence as soon as Harry finished, the only thing that could be heard was Harry's uneven breathing.

Harry cleared his throat, "So... if you excuse me, I'm just gonna go pack my-"

"You can't just fucking leave me, Harry Styles," Valerie said with a sob, "you cannot do that to me! I won't allow it."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Over my dead body. I can't stay with you another day, in fact, I _won't_ stay with you another day."

"You're an asshole," Valerie breathed out, "an absolute asshole!"

Harry shrugged, "I could care less what you think about me." And yeah, maybe he was being an asshole about it, but he kept it inside for so long it all had to come out. "Now, I'm gonna go pack my things and get out of here."

Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't smiling while he heard Valerie sobbing from the living room.

~

"Yeah, ended it with her this morning," Harry said as he took a sip from his coffee.

Niall, Harry's lifelong friend, smiled, "'Bout time you did that mate, hated seeing you depressed every second you were with her. Seems like you're a new person now."

Harry couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, well, I feel like a new person now."

"Well, you know what this means, right?" Niall asked, looking Harry right in the eyes. And yeah, Harry knew what he was going to say, but he decided to play dumb.

"What?"

Niall rolled his eyes, " _Louis_. Ring any bells now? Other than wedding bells," Niall slapped his knee, "see what I did there?" He said through laughs, "That was a good one!"

Harry fake laughed, "Ha-ha, very funny Nialler. Honestly, I doubt he's just gonna be my boyfriend. I pissed him off last night. Like- I kissed Valerie right in front of him and, and said how happy I was and fuck- he probably hates my guts."

"I don't think he hates you, mate. Didn't you say he kissed you?" Niall asked.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, on the cheek. Does that even count as a real kiss? Plus, that was before Valerie came over to us and well... ruined the mood."

Niall gave Harry a pathetic look, "It'll all be okay, Harry. Don't stress out about too much, alright? It'll all work out fine I'm sure."

Yeah, Harry wishes he could say the same.

After having a successful afternoon coffee, Niall bailed on Harry and said he was going to go play some Fifa with his flat-mate, so Harry decided to go for a walk around town.

He just wishes Niall was right, and he wished this would all be easy to handle.

"'Arry?"

Harry recognized that familiar voice anywhere, and god, if he didn't turn around fast as lightning. "Lou," Harry breathed out, "what are you doing here?"

Louis chuckled as he moved closer to Harry, "Well.. We're in London- I kind of live here now, ya know."

"You live in London? Since when?" Harry asked.

Louis shrugged, "Couple months ago."

Harry nodded, and the both of them fell into an awkward silence after that. Fuck, Harry hated it.

"I... I broke up with Valerie," Harry said, fixing his gaze on Louis once more. His reaction wasn't something Harry expected, he expected for him to be happy and overjoyed, instead he just nodded his head.

"Good, now you won't be so sad anymore," He said, a smile on his face.

Did he really look that sad when he was with Valerie? "Yeah, I guess not," Harry said, he'd really only be happy again when Louis decides to start loving him back.

"Do you.. do you maybe wanna," Louis started, "hang out? Like together?"

Harry smiled, "Right now?"

Louis nodded quickly, "I mean, unless you're busy."

"Never too busy for you, Lou."

They both decided to go back to Louis' flat since it was closer than Harry's. It wasn't far of a walk, in fact it was just a few blocks away from where they were standing.

"We could order a pizza or something," Louis said as they walked through the door, "and watch a movie? Whatever you want, really. Just name it."

And _yeah_ , all of those things sounded nice, but Harry really had other things in mind.

As soon as Louis had closed the door, Harry managed to back him up against the door as soon as he had turned around. Louis gasped when Harry grabbed his face in both his hands, pulling him in for a much needed kiss on the lips.

The kiss was messy and hot, exactly what they needed. It was really all tongue and maybe too much teeth, but neither of them cared. They just _missed_ each other, missed the feel and the taste of one another. Harry grabbed onto Louis' thighs and hoisted him up, Louis gladly wrapping his legs around Harry's waist and Harry held him up against the door for support. Not that Louis was heavy, he was the weight of a flower.

It was when Harry could feel, and hear, Louis' broken sobs escaping from his lips. Harry opened his eyes to take a look but only wanted to close them again. Louis, his world, his soul mate, his boy, was crying. Why?

"Lou, baby," Harry breathed out, running a hand through Louis' messy fringe, "What's the matter? Why are you crying, love?"

Louis breathed out and tried to collect himself, "I just- I... I missed  you s-so much, Harry. I, I honestly never thought I'd see you again," He paused to let out a sob against Harry's shoulder, "I thought you had forgotten about me. Even after you said you'd find me."

Harry felt his heart break into a million pieces. "No- god- no, baby," Harry rambled out, trying to calm Louis down, "never. I'd never forget about you baby. Here I am, we're together now, right? I'm here and you're here."

Louis nodded quickly, letting out a few sniffles, "Y-Yeah, we're together now. All that matters."

"And I'm never gonna leave you again baby, promise." Harry said, and he meant it. Out of all the promises Harry has made in his life, this was one he'd never break. He was never going to leave Louis.

"Let me take care of you, baby," Harry breathed out, pressing kisses to each of Louis' cheekbones, and then his eyes which fluttered underneath the touch.

Louis nodded quickly as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry held him like a koala as he walked over to the bed, laying Louis down gently on his back before looming over him. "Got any lube around here, Lou?"

Louis pointed to his bedside drawer, "Top drawer I think."

All Harry could think about was how close he keeps the lube next to his bed. The thought of Louis pushing his fingers into himself late at night had Harry getting harder than he expected.

Harry pulled the lube out before climbing onto the bed, still fully clothed minus his shoes. Louis had made him take those off at the door. "Let's get you undressed, yeah?" Harry said, moving up some so he could sit between Louis' spread thighs. "Arms up for me love."

Louis gladly lifted his arms up as Harry slid his tight sweater off his body. Louis' body was absolutely amazing, from the tattoos to his little tummy, Harry loved every inch.

Harry bent down and kissed Louis' tummy softly, "Love your body so much," he breathed out against his warm skin, "so perfect," he added in between kisses. Harry could hear Louis' breathing pick up from above him.

"Like it when I talk, baby?" Harry asked, wondering what it was that was getting Louis going.

Louis nodded, reached his hand down and threaded his fingers through Harry's long curls. It made Harry purr like a kitten. "Love it when you talk to me, Harry," Louis said.

Harry leaned up and attached his plump lips to Louis' nipple, his tongue poking out to trace it. Louis' gasped when Harry opened his mouth up against the nub, letting his teeth graze against it but not biting it completely.

"Ugh, Harry, c'mon," Louis said, clearly getting impatient.

Harry grinded his clothed crotch against Louis', making him gasp and let out a low whine. "Don't be impatient, baby, I want this to last as long as it can."

Louis only whined at that, because he needed Harry _now_ , Harry knew that. "At least undress me, please," Louis said, his voice cracking.

Which, okay, Harry can at least do that.

Harry kissed down Louis' body in the process, his hands rubbing over Louis' crotch as he pulled his skinny jeans down along with his underwear. His dick was hard and throbbing, dripping with pre-cum already. Harry's mouth watered at the mere sight of it.

Harry didn't take a second longer, he leaned down and sucked the head of Louis' cock into his mouth. Apparently Louis was caught off guard, because he let out such a beautiful noise that had Harry reaching his hand down to his own cock to palm it through his jeans.

"Ah- shit, Harry!" Louis gasped, his mouth opened up in a 'o' shape.

Harry grabbed onto the base of Louis' cock, rubbing it with his thumb as he sucked on the head of it and kitten licked at the tip. And wow, Louis was definitely tasty.

Louis was a moaning mess beneath Harry, short breaths leaving his mouth and occasionally little whimpers. "C'mon Harry, all the way, please," he begged.

Harry glanced up at him through his lashes, Louis was watching his every move intently. Harry pushed Louis' cock deeper into his mouth until it was about halfway, making Louis let out a moan from above him. "Ah- yeah, that's it baby, good boy," Louis breathed out.

And yeah, Harry would definitely be lying if the term 'good boy' didn't turn him on even more. He loved to be praised during sex, always loved to know when he was doing a good job. Harry suckled on Louis' tip a little more before pulling his cock out of his mouth, his lips a shade redder and now covered in spit.

Louis raised up on his elbows to give him a look, and as soon as he saw Harry he bit his lip. "God, look at you. You looked so fucked out already, baby."

Harry smirked and licked his lips before undressing himself completely. "I'm just getting started though, baby," Harry replied, his voice rough and raspy from the blow job.

Harry raised up on his knees and grabbed the lube, coating three of his fingers with it. "Ready, love?" Harry asked, wanting to hear a confirmation that this was okay. He'd probably ask the same thing again before he fucks him, just so he knows that all this is _okay_.

Louis nodded quickly, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. Fuck, Harry thought, he looked so damn good like this. Harry bent down and pressed his lips against Louis', which Louis gladly opened his mouth, allowing Harry's tongue inside.

They kissed deeply, it was hot and just the way Harry liked his kisses. When Harry began pushing two of his fingers into Louis, he felt Louis gasp against his lips, clearly caught off guard.

"Hold on baby, almost in," Harry breathed out against his lips, pausing his movements just so he could bite at Louis' bottom lip. His lips were so bitable.

As soon as Harry's fingers were knuckle deep inside of Louis, and as soon as Louis got used to the feeling of them inside of him, he began moving them in and out of him at a rather slow pace, which Louis was definitely not going to have.

"Ngh, faster Harry, please!" He begged, arching his back a bit off the bed and pushing his ass back against Harry's fingers. He needed _more_.

Harry ducked his head down and bit at the side of Louis' neck, sucking at the skin and using his teeth to leave marks. Harry moved his fingers faster inside of Louis, and Louis hardly noticed when Harry added a third finger into him.

He continued to scissor him open quickly, making Louis cry out beneath him and make the loveliest noises Harry as ever heard. Harry couldn't help but let out a few desperate moans, even though he wasn't even being touched, watching Louis was enough for him.

When Harry's fingers began to graze over Louis' prostate, Louis' back arched even more off the bed. Harry rubbed at his prostate repeatedly with the pads of his fingers, making Louis scream out beneath him.

"Fuck- fuck I'm ready Harry, please fuck me," Louis begged, Harry immediately obliged.

Harry pulled his fingers out of Louis' hole and wiped them on the bed sheets. Which kind of made him cringe in a way.

"Gonna fuck you now, Lou," Harry said, sitting back on his knees as he grabbed onto his cock. Louis nodded faster than ever and Harry guided the head of his cock into Louis' hole.

Louis leaned his head back and moaned as soon as Harry pushed all the way in side. Harry couldn't hold back the low moans that were begging to escape. Louis just felt _so_ good.

"Fucking move, Harry," Louis said, getting impatient once more.

Harry couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face as he tucked his face into Louis' neck, leaving desperate kisses as he snapped his hips against Louis', creating a rhythm.

Harry felt Louis wrap his legs around his waist, which Harry grabbed onto. God, Harry loved Louis' thighs more than anything in the world. One day he'd fuck them, but not today.

The bed was squeaking beneath them but neither of them seemed to mind, they were both so into it they really didn't even notice. Harry angled his hips a little so every time he thrusted in his cock would hit Louis' prostate, making him scream out Harry's name.

Harry pulled out nearly all the way, only to thrust back into Louis with all his force. Louis came immediately after about three of Harry's strong thrusts, his come shooting up onto his chest. It didn't take Harry long to come after him, just a few messy thrusts and he was coming inside of him.

"Shit," Harry said breathlessly, his face in Louis' neck and his mouth open against his skin. Louis was too tired to care if Harry was getting his spit all over his neck.

"Fuck," Louis said, equally as breathless as Harry. His legs loosened around Harry's waist, but he still held onto him.

"Hold on, I'll clean you up, baby," Harry said as he pulled out gently, knowing Louis was probably really sensitive. After a little guidance from Louis, he went into the bathroom and got a towel.

Harry cleaned Louis up before getting in bed beside him. "Harry," Louis whispered as soon as he felt Harry scoot up behind him.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, pressing a few kisses to the back of Louis' neck.

"I love you," Louis said, and Harry could tell he was smiling.

Harry couldn't help but smile against the back of Louis' neck, "And I love you."

Even if their relationship wasn't perfect right now, this was definitely a start.

~

"Harry, I was thinking we could get these for the wedding, yeah?" Louis asked, pointing to flowers in a magazine, "We wouldn't need that many, we'd just need a few bouquets. Also, what about a beach wedding?"

Harry smiled fondly at his fiancé, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. "I think that sounds lovely, Lou. Pick out whatever you want, I'm sure it'll look great."

Louis giggled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "That's sweet but I need your opinions too, honey. Help me out a little, yeah?"

Harry hummed against his lips and wrapped an arm around the petite man's waist, pulling him impossibly close, "I'd rather help you out with other things."

Louis gasped and giggled against Harry's lips, "Harry! We agreed that we'd spend today deciding our plan for the wedding, we can have some fun later," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry pouted but nodding, refusing to let go of Louis nonetheless. "You're right, you're right. Alright, yes, a beach wedding sounds perfect. And those flowers would look great on all the buffet tables, I think."

Louis smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before rubbing his head, "See? You have such great ideas, my love."

Harry purred as Louis rubbed his head, he loved that a little bit too much. "I try," Harry said with a sly smile.

If anyone would've asked Harry if this would've happened a few months ago, he would've said no. He honestly never thought Louis would be his, they hit so many rough patches.

But now Harry can gladly say they're getting married. And if Harry didn't think their relationship was perfect before, well, it definitely is now.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't as long as i was expecting it to be lol but im glad it ended where it ended. happy endings make me happy :)  
> anyway, i hope y'all liked it! lemme know what you think xxx  
> twitter: @themitamlads


End file.
